Object Madness Early Reel
This Creepypasta is made by TheRobloxianGuy67 So Ok Object Madness An Show By Bryan .N this show have 1 episode only but episode 2 IDK When Bryan .N Will Release it But I Noticed An Early Reel Episode of Object Madness So I Watched The Video So The Episode Started With the Intro There Were Static Everywhere and there's no sound at all and the actual episode started in that episode I saw Picaxe crying near the tree I was so heartbreaking but after that scene pickaxe disappeared from the tree the next one i saw latte and cup near to them each other another static happen again and then after that I saw cup and latte dead with knife everything was blood everywhere the next scene goes to E.D Puffball and puffbull Ugggggggh another static happen again after that E.D Puffball And Puffbull Was seen dead with pickaxe with big black eyes and has no mouth at all UGGGGGGH ANOTHER STATIC AGAIN! Then it cuts to scene Picaxe killing tennis ball with knife in his hand and ANOTHER STATIC I SAW Picaxe Standing on a tree with a happy face and blood in I The episode ended with a static so I never watch it Category:TheRobloxianGuy67's Creepypastas Category:Object Shows Category:Lost Episodes Category:Not funny didnt laugh Category:Trollpasta Category:Cliche Category:Delet this! Category:We need comments! Category:Look for the Gummy Bear Album In Stores On November 13th Category:We are young! Life is fun! We gotta make the most of it, make the most of it! Category:Ha! Look at me. I will do and will succeed. If I don't, I don't care. I'll pull down your underwear. Category:Long ago in a distant land, I, Aku, the shape-shifting Master of Darkness, unleashed an unspeakable evil! But a foolish samurai warrior wielding a magic sword stepped forth to oppose me. Category:Before the final blow was struck, I tore open a portal in time and flung him into the future, where my evil is law! Now the fool seeks to return to the past, and undo the future that is Aku! Category:Well Seymour, I made it, Despite your directions Category:Gah Superintendent Chalmers welcome, I hope you're prepared for an unforgettable luncheon Category:Mama had a chicken, Mama had a cow, Dad was proud, He didn't care how! Category:The FitnessGram™ Pacer Test Category:Tom and Edd used to live in a house on a cliff 'til it sank to the bottom of the ocean! Category:Meet Special Agent Oso, a unique stuffed bear, he's on a special assignment, to help with a kid somewhere, and with the help of you, there's nothing he can't do Category:All the other kids were the pumped up kicks better run beter run, outrun my gun. all the other kids were the pumped up kicks better run better run, faster than my bullet. Category:This mailbox is mine And this triagonal sign That blue balloon The month of June They're mine, mine, mine, mine, mine Ziggy's sweets are mine That birdie's tweets are mine The city's street Both your feet They're all emphatically mine It all belongs to me Category:Everything that I seeeeeeeee. North, South, East and West! I corress it cause I posess it! I'm Stingy and it's mine!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! And this instrumental break is also mine. Mmmm.. The floor and ceiling are mine! All your feelings are mine!!!! Category:You always knew it! That's all there is to it! It's mine, mine, mine, mine, mine! That's what I said it's MINE!! Category:Number 15: Burger King Foot Lettuce The last thing you'd want in your Burger King burger is someone's foot fungus. But as it turns out, that might be what you get. Category:Cyberchase! We're moving!! We're beating Hacker at his game! Don't tell me he's trying to hack the Motherboard will get him everytime! Category:I'm The Map Category:For HoodohoodlumsRevenge